


Os Maias: Twitter

by Blankpires



Category: Os Maias | The Maias - Eça de Queiroz
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ega está apaixonado fr, M/M, Twitter, basicamente shitpost, mas vou fazer o meu melhor, não é 100 porcento leal ao livro
Language: Português europeu
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-08 17:04:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18898921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blankpires/pseuds/Blankpires
Summary: E se os personagens n'Os Mais tivessem twitter?





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> sigam-me no twitter @blankpires xx

**Eduardo 👑 @CarlosDaMaia**  
Então vamos lá tentar usar isto...  
  
**John @JoaoDaEga**  
Caralho acabei de ver o homem mais bonito de Portugal no campus a fazer algo no telemóvel,,  
  
**Eduarda 🌹 @MariaMereceMais**  
Quando digo que os homens são lixo...  
  
**Alencar @PuroRomantico**  
A poesia realmente já não é o que era  
  
**Damasco 🍑 @DamasoSalcede**  
Wow depois de ver o Carlos em pessoa entendi porque ele é tão popular...


	2. Chapter 2

**Eduardo 👑 @CarlosDaMaia**  
Não é por nada mas o meu professor de anatomia podia ser menos rude :/  
|  
**John @JoaoDaEga**  
**@CarlosDaMaia** haha é não é? também sou da tua turma de anatomia lol

***

 **John @JoaoDaEga**  
Primeiro passo falar com o crush: completo 😎

***

 **Eduarda 🌹 @MariaMereceMais**  
"França é um sítio tão bonito" é o caralho tem sítios tão miseráveis aqui,,,

***

 **John @JoaoDaEga**  
Oh no esqueci-me que a minha conta não é privada e ele pode ver isto OH NO

 **John 🔒 @JoaoDaEga**  
Agora sim 😎

***

 **Eduardo 👑 @CarlosDaMaia**  
Não é por nada mas o meu professor de anatomia podia ser menos rude :/  
|  
**John 🔒 @JoaoDaEga**  
**@CarlosDaMaia** haha é não é? também sou da tua turma de anatomia lol  
|  
**Eduardo 👑 @CarlosDaMaia**  
**@JoaoDaEga** A sério? Máximo kkk Mas sim nem sei porque é que ele é assim 🙄

***

 **Damasco 🍑 @DamasoSalcede**  
**@JoaoDaEga** porque é que tornas-te a tua conta privada  
|  
**John 🔒 @JoaoDaEga**  
**@DamasoSalcede** E isso interessa-te,,,, porque????

***

 **Eduarda 🌹 @MariaMereceMais**  
Suspiro! Mal posso esperar para ir a lisboa!

***

 **🇫🇮 @Steinbroken**  
**@CarlosDaMaia** Nous n'avons pas parlé depuis un moment, comment va l'université?  
|  
**Eduardo 👑 @CarlosDaMaia**

 **@Steinbroken** Je ne savais pas que vous aviez twitter et l'université va bien

***

 **John 🔒 @JoaoDaEga**  
E fala francês! Só falta ser fã de Victor Hugo, Honoré de Balzac, Lord Byron... E é realmente o homem mais perfeito de Lisboa... senão do mundo!

***

 **Damasco 🍑 @DamasoSalcede**  
**@JoaoDaEga** porque é que tornas-te a tua conta privada  
|  
**John 🔒 @JoaoDaEga**  
**@DamasoSalcede** E isso interessa-te,,,, porque????  
|  
**Damasco 🍑 @DamasoSalcede**  
**@JoaoDaEga** porque és muito fã de partilhar as tuas opiniões  
|  
**John 🔒 @JoaoDaEga**  
**@DamasoSalcede** I'll break your kneecaps

***

 **Eduardo 👑 @CarlosDaMaia**  
A questão do dia é se consigo convencer o meu avô a criar twitter...


End file.
